The present invention broadly relates to the art of fluid distribution systems and, more particularly, to a connector adapted for use on an associated fluid line and having an indicator that visually indicates the complete and proper installation of the connector on the associated fluid line.
Fluid line connectors of a wide variety of types and styles are well known and commonly used. One such connector is a push-on or stab-type connector that is installed on the end of a length of smooth-walled tubing and is useful for connecting the tubing to an associated device or apparatus, such as a gas meter or another length of tubing, for example. Such connectors can typically be quickly and conveniently installed on the tubing end without the use of tools. Prior to installation of the connector, the end of the length of tubing can be trimmed, chamfered and/or otherwise prepared, and the connector thereafter pushed onto the tubing end. A capturing member or other suitable arrangement is usually provided on the connector to secure the same to the tubing end.
Push-on or stab-type connectors have a number of disadvantages associated with the use thereof. One disadvantage is that it is generally not possible to visually determine whether the tubing has been properly and completely seated within the connector to form a fluid-tight seal therewith. Various methods have been devised to provide at least an indication of the amount of tubing extending into the connector or, said differently, the distance the tubing end extends into the connector. In one such method, a technician makes a mark on the tubing at a predetermined distance from the end of the tubing. The tubing is then inserted into the connector, and the mark is used to determine whether a sufficient length of tubing has been delivered into the connector to form a secure and fluid-tight connection. Such a method, however, makes only an indirect determination of the quality of the connection. As such, a situation remains in which it is typically not possible for the technician to directly determine that a complete and proper connection has been made between the connector and the tubing.
In certain applications, the length of tubing is covered by a flexible sheath to help protect the tubing from being inadvertently cut or otherwise damaged. To install a push-on type connector on such a length of tubing, it is common for the technician to force the sheath away from the tubing end to expose the same. Using the method mentioned above, the technician often makes a mark on the tubing at a predetermined length from the end thereof prior to installing the connector on the tubing end. Another disadvantage is that such a technique is often difficult to accomplish by one person, as the technician must typically hold the tubing, hold back the sheath, hold and align the measuring device, and make the mark. However, this remains one of the few options available to the technician to ensure that known connectors are being properly installed.
A further disadvantage of known connectors is that the same are generally not removable and, as such, are generally limited to one installation or use. Where a technician is unsure whether the connector has been properly installed on a tubing end, the connector may be removed from the length of tubing by cutting the tubing below the connector and discarding the entire severed portion. The tubing end is then prepared for the installation of a new connector. In such situations, it is possible that the technician has cut off and discarded a properly installed connector. This undesirably adds time and expense to the installation.